Arin O'Malley
by April Fear
Summary: A side story of Catherine about a homosexual college student who has the nightmares Vincent has. Jonny x Male!OC x Astaroth. (Arin-the OC- will choose one of the two.) I am HORRIBLE at summaries, but I think my writing will make up for it. Rated M for some language, alcohol, and possibly sX or suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Trisha sits in front of a television showing recent events in the life of a college student.  
"Hello viewers. I assume you remember Vincent's story. Well, tonight's story is a little different. Welcome back to the Golden Playhouse."

"A man, or more of a boy, starts having nightmares at about the same time as Vincent."

"Tonight, our new hero will be Arin O'Malley, age 20, a college student training to be a psychologist. He tries to be strong, cold, and cool, but he's actually innocent under his shell. But just as Vincent did, he's having some really bad nightmares. Poor baby."

"While in real life, he's put through a wave of torment from classmates about his sexuality."

"One thing will be different tonight. This young 'man's' outcome will depend on our dear authoress. Sorry for the wait. Now sit back and enjoy this new tale."


	2. Chapter 2

(In this first chapter, we meet Arin, and Arin meets Jonny.)

_A door opens leading into an area made up of large blocks. "Where the fuck am I?"_  
_ "Just start climbing, before it's too late."_  
_ "Huh?"_  
_ "If you fall, you die, so hurry and climb, new guy."_

_**Good climbing. The Underground Cemetary is beneath you.**_

-

Arin O'Malley sits in a college classroom, unable to concentrate. He runs a hand through his soft honey colored hair, and rubs his bright blue-violet eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.  
_RING, RING, RING._  
The bell rings, ending classes for the day. Arin gets up to exit the classroom, when his professor stops him. "Arin, I'd like for you to stay after class," Ms. Lalonde says.  
The other students leave class. "Yes, Ms. Lalonde?"  
The blond professor sighs. "Arin, are you doing okay outside of the classroom? Life's not too hard on you, is it?"  
"Things are going fine."  
She checks his face for signs of lying with concerned violet eyes. "Is your roommate treating you well? Have you been drinking too much?"  
"He isn't that bad, and I've been watching how much I drink." Actually, his roommate was an asshole and tried to ruin his life for being gay, and he often drank too much at the bar. However, he wasn't going to tell Ms. Lalonde. She had enough going on, being a single mother for her two year old daughter and all. He didn't want to burden such a nice woman.  
"Has anyone been bothering you about your sexuality?"  
"No, ma'am."  
"You can call me Rose, dear. Remember, I'm not just your professor, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." She's tried to remind him of this ever since he got really drunk and ran into her on the way back to his dorm. He'd ended up spilling a lot of things, and now she makes sure to keep a watchful eye on him. And she always refers to him as her 'star student,' since he gets the highest marks in his class. "You're dismissed."  
He began to walk away. "Oh, and Arin, I know you're about to head for the bar. Don't drink too much. Alcohol is especially bad for the young."  
"Yes, m- um, Rose."  
He walks out of the classroom, heads off campus, and to the Stray Sheep. (A/N: Let's pretend for a second that twenty is old enough to drink.)

-Stray Sheep-

Arin takes a seat at a booth. He orders a cocktail and puts his assignment on the table, so he can do his work without his roommate to bug him.  
_"Age 32, found dead this morning," _the news announced.  
Arin sighs. Nothing too new. People get murdered every day. He rises to go to the bathroom, carrying some books with him. Despite his usual catlike grace, he bumps into someone. The books go crashing to the floor, and Arin looks up at the man he bumped into. The man was in his early thirties, with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a long brown jacket and smoked a cigarette.  
"Sorry," Arin states, bending down to pick up his books.  
"No problem. Are you a college student?" The man inquires as he bends down to help Arin with his books.  
"Yes."  
"What degree?"  
"I'm getting a Master's Degree in psychology."  
The man nods and hands Arin the rest of his books. "I suppose I'll see you around." The man turns to walk away.

-Two hours later-

Arin rises to go back to the college campus when he hears a familiar voice. "Hey, Faggot!"  
Arin sighs. _Lucas. _He never imagined his roommate would come here. Nobody from college ever came here.

Well, a horrible night awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be the chapter in which Arin meets Astaroth. I'm going by what mythology says about Astaroth, so he'll be the Crowned Prince of Hell, obviously.**

_**Welcome back, baby lamb. Tonight's area is the Prison of Despair.**_

_Arin steps out into another area of blocks. "What? Again?"_  
_ "Are you the new guy from last night?"_  
_ "I suppose so."_  
_ "Well, get to climbing. You know the drill."_

_-The Landing-_

_"So I see you've made it this far." It was a sheep talking to Arin. A sheep that stood on it's hind legs, had curly black hair, and was holding a pillow. (A/N: Just in case you can't tell, it's Vincent.) _  
_ "Who are you? Where are we? And why the fuck is a sheep talking to me?" Arin asked desperately. _  
_ "I wish I knew. And I'm not a sheep. Everyone here is a sheep but me."_  
_ "So... Do I look like a sheep?" _  
_ "Actually, you're a lamb. Just a baby sheep." The sheep told him._  
_ Arin nods, still very confused. _  
_ "Anyway, you need to climb, or you're going to die, understand?"_  
_ "Die?"_  
_ "Yeah. And I think the only way to stop the nightmares is to reach the top of all this." The sheep explains._  
_ "But, what's at the top?"_  
_ "I don't know. But listen, I have to go on ahead. Stay and talk to the other sheep if you want." The sheep leaves through some sort of booth._  
_ Arin sighs. 'How did I get dragged into this?' Arin wondered._  
_ He talks to some of the other sheep and learns climbing techniques. But, of course, some of these sheep are losing their minds already. It's unsettling. 'I'd like to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible.'_  
_ Arin steps into the thing that the other sheep did._  
_**"Why hello, baby lamb. Welcome to the confessional." **__A mysterious voice says._  
_ "Who the...?"_  
_**"This is the World of Nightmares, little one. You're one of the sheep chosen to die here. You'll be dead soon, just like the rest."**_  
___"Wait, what? And why the hell am I a lamb?"_  
_**"You're a lamb and not a grown sheep because you're the smallest, youngest, cutest one here. Hm... Shall I call you my baby lamb, or my little kitten? You look pretty catlike."**_  
___True, Arin did look like a kitten. He had a small nose, big innocent eyes, and his nails weren't so long, but they were sharp. He's a natural loner, you can hear a hiss in his voice when he's angry (or a purr when happy), he's very flexible, and he only expresses his emotions through tone of voice and body language. And one thing; he hates being compared to a cat._  
_ He simply glares and waits for the voice to respond._  
_**"I'll stick with baby lamb, unless I want to make you mad. But anyway, before I kill you, I want to determine your life's worth."**_  
___**Question one: Is marriage the point where life begins... Or ends?**_  
_ Two ropes descend, and Arin pulls the rope that says, "It begins."_  
_**"Hm. I see."**_  
___"Are you the one who brought me here?"_  
_**"No. I just watch over the sheep. Someone else brought you here. If you want the truth, you'll have to survive. And since you want to live, I'll take you to the next area. Good luck, baby lamb."**_  
___"What's your name, anyway?"_  
_**"Why should I tell you? Oh, all right. Since you're my baby lamb, and you probably won't live too much longer, judging by your size, I'll tell you. I am Astaroth, Crowned Prince of Hell."**_  
_ The confessional then starts shaking, and it flies up to the next level._

_-After the next level-_

_** You made it, I'm impressed.**_

___"Hey, you're still alive, huh? To tell the truth, I'm a bit surprised that one your size could have made it this far," said the sheep wearing glasses._  
_ "Yeah. Just how old are you, anyway?" A sheep with regent hair asked._  
_ "I'm twenty." Arin answered._  
_ "Oh. I thought you were at least twenty-three." The sheep with glasses observed._  
_ "Nope. I'm still a college student. I'm studying psychology."_  
_ "What's your specialty?"_  
_ "I want to be a vision rehabilitation specialist and also work with people who have severe mental disorders like Schizophrenia."_  
_ "Well, I'm sure you'll find a great career," the regent haired sheep encouraged._  
_ "Thanks. I think I'm going to go into the confessional now."_  
_ "Okay. Hopefully we'll meet at the next landing."_

_ Arin steps into the confessional, and is greeted by Astaroth._  
_**"Oh, I'm glad you made it, little lamb. You're so cute and fun to talk to, it would be a real shame if you died too soon."**_  
___"Um, thanks, I guess."_  
_**Question two: Is romance annoying?**_  
_ Ropes descend again, and Arin pulls the one that says, "I love it."_  
_**"So that's your answer. Okay, I'll answer another one of your questions, baby lamb. This is an immense sanctuary with eight floors. This is the second night, and the second floor."**_  
___"So if I make it through all of them, I'll be free."_  
_**"Now don't get ahead of yourself. You'll never reach the pinnacle. But anyway, I hear the sounds of your nightmares approaching. Stay safe, little one."**_  
___The voice laughs mischievously._  
_ "I don't trust that laugh. B-But I have ONE more question... Why am I here? The other sheep said this is a place where cheating men go... But I don't even have a girlfriend."_  
_**"Exactly, baby lamb. You're keeping yourself from being in a relationship that could result in children. That's why you're here."**_  
___"So I'm here for being myself? That's cold."_

_ Arin walks out into the final area of the Prison of Despair. There is a shaking, like an earthquake. A familiar, but terrifying face appears from below. Lucas, a giant version of him, is after Arin. Arin scales to the top, coming close to falling once. He opens the door as the giant Lucas pops up behind him. He trips up and falls to the ground for a split second before Lucas is blasted by a ray of bright light._  
_ Arin sits for a second, stunned. Then someone grabs him from behind, pulling him through the door, saying, __**"So glad you survived, my baby lamb. Good job escaping the Prison of Despair."**_


	4. Chapter 4

Arin wakes up with bruises covering his torso. That's right, Lucas beat him up last night. It happens so frequently, he might not even have remembered about last night if it wasn't for the bruises. But it's a Saturday, so he decides he's just going to go to a cafe, go to the bookstore where he works part-time, and then when work is over, head to the Stray Sheep again.

-Stray Sheep-

Arin enters the bar, and sits at a booth by himself. It gets boring in this town, without people to talk to.  
He suddenly catches the eye of someone familiar. 'Oh, right. It's that guy I bumped into yesterday.'  
The man rises from his seat and sits beside Arin. "Mind if I sit here? You look a bit lonely."  
"As long as you, um, don't mind my being gay," Arin says with his head down.  
A chuckle escapes the man's lips. "I don't mind in the slightest. My name's Jonathan Ariga, but you can call me Jonny."  
Arin nods. "My name's Arin O'Malley."  
Jonny nods back. "So how old are you, Arin? I'm 32."  
"I'm 20."  
"Hey chief! Who's this?" A young blond male asked.  
"He sure is a tiny little guy, huh Vince?" Another blond wearing a fedora said.  
"This is Arin O'Malley, he's twenty. A college student studying psychology." Jonny said.  
"Hi, my name's Tobias Nebbins, but just Toby is fine," the younger blond introduced himself, "And that's Orlando Haddick"-he pointed to the one wearing the fedora-"and that's Vincent Brooks." The last one had curly brown hair, a pink shirt, and a grey jacket.  
Toby sits beside Jonny, pushing Arin slightly against the wall, while Vincent and Orlando sat across from them.  
"And then there were five, huh?" Toby... giggled?  
"So Arin, what do you do for money, since you're still in college?" Vincent asked.  
"I work at the big book store downtown."  
"Got a girlfriend?" Orlando asked.  
"Uh... Well..." Arin stuttered with a blush.  
"Arin's gay." Jonny answered for him.  
Orlando chuckled. "Well, that's fine too. What about a boyfriend? You got one of those?"  
"Not really."  
"What's it like to fall in love with someone who's the same sex?" Toby asked curiously.  
"I-It's just like falling for someone of the opposite sex; you just have the same parts."  
"He sure is a shy little guy, isn't he?" Vincent asked with a chuckle.  
They all laughed and Arin blushed.  
"Hey, guys, have you heard the rumors?" The redheaded waitress walked up and asked.  
"Oh, Arin, this is Erica Anderson. We've known her since we were in school." Jonny explained.  
After that, the conversation dissolved into the topic of Vincent cheating.

"Well, I'm going to head on home." Orlando said.  
"Me too." Toby said.  
"Hey, Arin, do you want me to walk you back to campus? It might not be safe with all these deaths." Jonny offered.  
"Sure."

**Well, please leave a review if you liked the story. I'll update almost every day, so please follow or favorite the story as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've been late on my updating. School is a bitch. Anyway, I finally decided on what the next obstacle Arin will face will be. I began thinking, "What if a girl tried to get with Arin?" So I suppose that would be a good obstacle. **

"So, is this the campus?" Jonny asked.  
"Yeah, I should be fine from here," Arin said as he walked onto school grounds.  
"Okay. You can sit with my friends and I from now on, if you'd like. There's no reason for you to be lonely."  
Arin smiles and nods. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

~~~

Arin walks down the now silent halls to his dorm. Hopefully Lucas is drunk and sleeping by now. Arin's lucky that they actually have two separate rooms within their dorm, or he'd be sure to wake him up.  
Someone grabs him by the shoulder, and he jumps forward a bit, turning around. "Oh, sorry Arin. Did I scare you?"  
It was Lucas's girlfriend Cindy. She was a petite blond with green eyes and pale skin. In Arin's opinion, she was way too nice to be dating a jackass like Lucas. She was really sweet to everyone and tried to stand up for Arin or put in a good word for him to his classmates.  
"Oh, hey Cindy. It's fine. I was just a bit startled."  
"Where were you anyway? It's already midnight."  
"I was at the Stray Sheep."  
"You too? Lucas's been at bars every night lately. What is it with guys and getting drunk?"  
"Well, I don't know about Lucas, but I've had a lot going on... Ya know? And not to sound nosy, but why are you still up?"  
She smiles. "I was just taking a night time swim."  
Cindy's on the swim team, because she just can't stay out of the water. "But isn't it... Against the rules to go swimming this late?"  
Cindy giggles at Arin. "It's so cute how you always follow the rules. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't sleep, and it was just so tempting."  
Arin pouts at being called cute and she giggles again.  
"I'm serious when I say you're cute. Like a kitten, or even a girl. Plus, you're nice. Not like my boyfriend. He can be a real jerk... You know... Sometimes I wish I could be a boy," Cindy says, looking at the ground.  
_**Aw, baby lamb, come play with me instead of this girl. The night isn't getting any younger.**_  
__Arin ignores the cryptic voice in his head. "Why's that?"  
"Because if I was a boy, then I could date you. You know, because you don't like girls."  
Arin scratches the back of his head and replies, "Well, there are really nice straight guys out there too. You just have to look really hard."  
"Maybe I'd rather have something that's right under my nose. I really feel like it's different with you. Maybe could we just... Give it a try?" She asked as she leaned in.  
"W-Well... I... Umph?!" He was interrupted by a kiss from Cindy.  
She pulls away. "Arin, can we please take this to your dorm room?"  
"L-Lucas's in there!"  
"I know. But we can be quiet."

~~~Nightmare~~~

_**Finally you've come back. Tonight's area is the Torture Chamber, where traitors are put to rest.**_

___Arin steps out into an area of blocks once again. There are spinning blades along the walls of the area. "What a hellhole."_

_-Skip-_

_**Good climbing so far. It's good to see you're still alive.**_

_Arin spends time getting techniques from the other sheep, and then steps into the confessional._  
_**"You're here, my perfect baby lamb," **__Astaroth greeted._  
_"What was that thing last night?"_  
_**"It's your dream. The nightmare was your's. You tell me what it was."**_  
___"It was a freakish version of my roommate."_  
_** "Yes... So did you have 'fun' with that girl?" **__Astaroth's voice sounded different, as if Arin could hear that his teeth were clinched, and that there was slight malice in his voice._  
_ Arin shrinks back a bit. "What?"_  
_**"Don't you remember what you did when you were drunk? Oh, sorry if scared you, baby lamb." **__He giggles mischievously, and Arin doubts he really means that._  
_**Question three: Which of these do you consider cheating? An emotional tryst, or a physical fling?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord saying, "An emotional tryst." _  
_**"Oh really... So that's your answer?"**_  
___"Yes, but I think there should have been a third rope, because both are clearly cheating."_  
_**"So how did you choose then?"**_  
___"Well, I could forgive a physical fling. As long as they still love me and only me, I could forgive them as long as they never did it again."_  
_ "__**Hm, fair enough. You're an exceptional person, baby lamb. Don't die on me yet. It's not like nobody has ever survived. Far above, on the eighth floor, there is a Cathedral. It's said that those who reach that holy pinnacle will have the path of freedom opened unto them. And escape from this nightmare, of course."**_  
___"So then I'll be saved?"_  
_**"I've said too much. But just try to get to the pinnacle."**_  
___"Believe me, I will try."_  
_**"Let me guide you to the next trial."**_

_** -Time skip brought to you by Jonny's cigarette-**_

_**"I'm glad you didn't fall to the spike traps. It was fun to watch, though. I suppose you're different from the other sheep. They stop here, wait for morning, and hope for destiny to save them."**_  
___"Well, you can never succeed if you never start."_  
_**"Very true."**_  
_** Question four: Do you consider yourself a pervert? Be honest.**_  
_ Arin thinks it over. Of course he's never been perverted to a woman. He likes men. But no, he doesn't think he's a pervert. He doesn't spend time peeping, thinking of dirty things, and watching... lewd... videos on the internet._  
_ He pulls the cord that says, "I don't think so."_  
_ Astaroth giggles. __**"You're such a cute, innocent lamb."**_  
___Arin puffs out his cheeks at the comment. "I'm not cute."_  
_**"With that expression? Ha. You're adorable. So young, so small, so innocent."**_  
___Arin chuckles. "I think I'm almost getting used to those comments."_  
_**"Hm? Aw, baby lamb, does that mean you like me?"**_  
___"Well, maybe not like, but you're the only person here I know by name, so I suppose that makes me a bit more comfortable around you."_  
_**"I certainly haven't heard that one before." **__Arin could have sworn he heard a flutter or a purr in Astaroth's voice._  
_**"Baby lamb, I hear the voice of the one trying to take your life tonight." **_  
___"Again?"_  
_**"Be careful, sweet baby lamb."**_

___Arin steps out into the last part of the Torture Chamber. A rumbling comes from below. A huge (and naked) version of Cindy appears. _

_Arin makes it to the top just in time, as Cindy is right behind him. He stumbles once more as Cindy is blasted away in light. Someone wraps their arm around him, pulling him to the door. He turns around, but only gets a glimpse of a pair of goregeous red eyes as Astaroth's voice says, __**"You're safe, baby lamb. Let's get you back to the waking world."**_

_**So in this chapter, Arin slept with Lucas's girlfriend, and then we see Astaroth getting angry about it. Could he be jealous?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter Arin will wake up to realize he's been a very bad boy.**

Arin wakes up with a smile that he can't seem to get rid of. The only things he really remembers from his dream are a pair of goregeous red eyes and a voice that seemed to wrap around him like cool night air. And then he realized he wasn't the only one in his bed.  
Cindy layed beside him naked, and he realized he must have been really drunk. He began to panic, when Cindy woke up.  
"Hm? Arin, you're up already?"  
"Uh... Yeah... When did you... What did we?"  
"We... You know..."  
"Y-Yeah, but you have a boyfriend... And I'm gay."  
"Are you mad? I thought maybe we could try this out." She told him, looking to the side.  
"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. Really... Surprised." And a bit grossed out at the thought of being with a female. Arin's never really been attracted to females, even at an early age. In fact, the thought of sex with females almost disgusted him. He's always liked boys.  
"I thought you'd like to try something different. And besides, I couldn't stay away from you."  
"But I thought you were with Lucas."  
"What Lucas doesn't know can't hurt him."  
"But I..."  
"Arin, it's not like you have a boyfriend already, right?"  
"Well, no-"  
"Then what's the big deal?"  
"It's just that... There's so much that could go wrong, and..."  
She sighs. "Arin, you need to learn how to take chances. How to live your life..."  
"Listen, I have to tell you something."  
She kisses him, not listening to what he was about to say.  
He can't put his finger on it, but something doesn't feel right, besides the fact that he's stealing Lucas's girlfriend, and this grosses him out to no end.  
It feels almost like he's betraying someone. He doesn't know who, but someone. But he doesn't have a boyfriend, and definitely not a girlfriend. Yet he hears a cryptic little voice in his head saying, _**Get away from her. Don't let her do that. Push her off. Tell her you have to go. DO SOMETHING. **_The voice was insisting and almost frantic, but it wasn't his own.  
"Cindy, I have to go to meet Ms. Lalonde at the cafe. We were going to talk about finals and everything," he said as he gently pushed her away.  
"Oh. Well, I'll see you later."  
She got up, put on her clothes, and was out the door. Actually, he even heard her knock on Lucas's door and greet him as soon as she was gone.

-Time skip brought to you by the confessional-

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Rose."  
"Well, Arin, try to explain to Cindy that you just don't like girls. Besides, if Lucas finds out about this, it will make your life much worse. I don't want you to get hurt over this girl," Ms. Lalonde said.  
"It's just that she's really insistent. She doesn't think that I can't be attracted to girls. She won't leave me alone without a different reason."  
"Well, you could try to tell Lucas that his girlfriend is coming on to you. Just leave out the part about sleeping together. Maybe he can help."  
"Right. He'd beat the hell out of me. He'd think I was lying or something."  
"Well, can you think of another reason for you two to stop seeing each other?"  
Jonny comes to Arin's mind. And someone else... That he can't quite remember... Comes to mind as well. "I think I'm falling in love with someone."  
Ms. Lalonde's eyes widen. "Really? What's this man's name?"  
"H-His name is Jonny. I sit with him and his friends at the stray sheep sometimes."  
"How old is he?"  
Arin lowers his head. "He's thirty-two."  
"Arin, he's as old as I am. What if he's married?"  
"He has a girlfriend, but he says he's already told her he doesn't want to marry her, because he's still looking for his soulmate."  
She nods. "Well, I can understand not wanting to marry someone you don't love. Roxy's father... I didn't love him. We were just lonely, and then she came along. The only good thing he ever gave me was her."  
Arin nods back. He's always looked up to Ms. Lalonde. She does everything she can for her daughter, and holds a well-paying job at the same time.  
"Well, I have to go now, Rose."  
"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Arin."

As Arin walks down the street, his cellphone rings. It's his mother. He picks up and hears her on the other end, "How are you doing? You don't call me very often anymore."  
"Sorry Mom."  
"It's okay, sweetie. How are your classes going? Are you getting good grades?"  
"I get the highest marks in my class."  
"That's good. You're a smart boy, Arin. Make sure to keep studying hard. And nobody is picking on you for your sexuality, right?"  
"No, Mom."  
"Good. I still can't forgive your father for what he did..." Arin's father disowned him years ago, when Arin confessed he liked men.  
"... Does he ever ask about me?" Yes, Arin's father disowned him, but before that he was an amazing dad. It crushed Arin that his dad wouldn't accept him. Regardless, he still loved him. How could you just stop loving your dad?

-Time skip brought to you by Toby's V-Card-

Arin sat at his table at the Stray Sheep, and was soon joined by Jonny. "So Arin, what's been going on today?"  
"Horrible things."  
"Huh? Like what?"  
Arin explained it as best as he could.  
"Hm... That's a difficult situation you've gotten yourself into."  
Arin sighs. "Please don't remind me."  
Jonny's eyes soften a bit. "Are you okay? You look like you might cry."  
"Oh, sorry. I'm fine. I'm just... Sort of a nervous wreck right now."  
Jonny nods and replies, "College drama seems terrible."  
"It is."  
Arin really wishes he could be closer to Jonny right now. Arin's always been a sensitive person. And maybe too affectionate as well. None of his ex-boyfriends ever complained though. He always just guessed that they liked cuddling as much as he did, but just never wanted to admit it. However, he thought that maybe Jonny would find it creepy, considering they don't really know each other that well.  
Soon though, Toby and the others join them at the table. Toby sits with Jonny and Arin again, which pushes Arin slightly against the wall and pushes Jonny slightly against Arin.  
Then Vincent explains that he might be a father soon.  
After a night of drinking, everyone leaves but Jonny and Arin. Jonny orders one more sake, and Arin orders another cocktail. "So what are you going to do about this girl?"  
"I'll try to get her to understand that I just don't like women. That's all I can do."  
"Well, just try to say you're not interested in trying."  
"That's as good an idea as any, I suppose."  
Jonny nods. He accidentally places his hand on Arin's thigh, but pulls away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
He trails off slightly, looking at Arin. "What?" Arin asked as he looked back at Jonny. Jonny has been leaning in to Arin, and he's only inches away.  
_**Hey! Don't let him kiss you! Do you hear me or not?!**_  
Arin mentally shakes away the voice. Just a little closer and...  
"Do I see a budding romance here?" Erica-the waitress-stopped to ask. Jonny pulled away from Arin, and Arin tried not to let his disappointment show.  
"Erica, what are you talking about?" Jonny scoffed.  
"Like you weren't about to kiss him."  
Arin blushed at the comment. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Jonny wasn't going to kiss him. If his reaction to the comment was anything to go by, he definitely wasn't.  
"Well, Arin, I'm going to go home now. Should I walk you home?"  
"No, I'll stay a little while longer. See you tomorrow."  
"Okay, see you."  
Arin goes to the bathroom. He turns on the sink and splashes water on his face. He sees something weird and bloody in the mirror, but then it's gone.  
The cryptic voice from before snickers._** "You get it, right? The stage tonight is the inquisition. Hurry, you'll be judged there."**_  
__Arin returns to his seat and gets another cocktail. _**Still drinking? Hurry up and come.**_  
"What was...?" Arin sighs and finishes his drink. He gets up and goes back to campus. 


	7. Chapter 7

**So in the last chapter Jonny almost kissed Arin, Erica cock-blocked them, and Astaroth seems to be getting a bit possessive of Arin.**

~~~~~

_**There you are. Tonight's stage is the Inquisition, where one is tried based on the weight of his sins.**_

___Arin is transported to another area of blocks. A large statue stands in the area._  
_ "This is getting so tiring. But I'm getting closer to the top with every stage... Besides..." Arin blushes, and remembers the voice in the confessional. _'When I make it to the next landing, I can talk to Astaroth again. He's not really that bad. He actually makes decent company.'

_ -Time skip brought to you by the virginity Arin lost a few chapters ago-_

_ Arin steps into the confessional and sits down. _  
_**"Here you are, my baby lamb. You climbed quite well."**_  
_** Question five: When faced with a decision, do you go with your gut, or your logic?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord that says, "My gut."_  
_**"So you chose that one. I'm slowly starting to know you better. So why did you choose it?"**_  
___"I prefer using my gut instinct, because my mind tends to overthink things and make me worry much more than I need to."_  
_**"That's fair. I guess we all overthink sometimes. But guess what? This is the fourth floor. Once you're past this, you will be halfway through."**_  
___Arin felt some sort of jolt of mixed emotions. He'd finally be free... But... What if... He never spoke to Astaroth again?_  
_**"Hm? Are those mixed emotions I sense? Will you miss me, baby lamb?" **__Astaroth asked with a snicker._  
_ "Well actually... Yes."_  
_**"...Really?" **__For once, Astaroth didn't sound mischievous. He just sounded confused._  
_ "Yeah. You're the only person I'm even a little sure of now-a-days. Yeah, you're here to watch me die, but at least I know your intentions. Everything in the waking world is just too confusing."_  
_**"I... L-Let's get you to the next stage." **__Wait, did Astaroth just stutter? That's unlike him. Arin didn't get to ask him about it though, because he was blasted off to the next area._

_Arin steps out into the second-and last-stage of the Inquisition. A rumble is heard from below. "Not again."_  
_ This time, a face that disturbs him more than either of the other two appear from below. It's his father. He's shouting homophobic things at Arin, which hit him like a ton of bricks._

_ He makes it to the top and opens the door, blasting away the horrible image of his father._  
_ He's shaking too much to proceed. This boss honestly shook him to the core. It was his own father. His own father. Tears leaked from his eyes, but he just couldn't proceed._  
_**"Arin, let's get you out of here. Don't cry anymore. Please."**_

~~~~

**So can you guys guess who Arin will choose in the end? Leave a review with your guess. (Or just who you'd PREFER for Arin to end up with.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forecast: 100% chance of drama coming Arin's way. By the way, TRIGGER WARNING: I THINK something in this qualifies as rape, but I don't go into detail. But don't worry, the rapist will get his towards the end of the fanfiction.**

~~~

Arin wakes up with tear stains on his face. He doesn't remember his dream, but it must have been terrible.  
"Hey, Arin, are you all right? You were crying in your sleep." Cindy said.  
Wait... Cindy? Oh, fuck, when did that happen? "I don't remember, but I think I was dreaming of something."  
"Oh, you poor thing. Do these dreams happen a lot?"  
"Well... Yeah. I don't usually cry over them, but..."  
"HEY, OPEN THIS DOOR, FAGGOT. I KNOW CINDY IS IN THERE." Oh fuck. Lucas figured it out.  
"I... I'll get it Arin..." Cindy whispered.  
Cindy opens the door, and Lucas grabs her wrist. "Out of here, Cindy!"  
Cindy leaves, and Arin and Lucas are left alone.  
"I...I'm sorry, I really tried to tell her not to but she was really insistent and wouldn't let me say no and I-"  
Lucas pushes Arin back onto the bed. "Wh-Wha-"  
Arin's cut off by a pair of lips on his. Oh hell no. Arin pushes the blond off of him. "What the hell was that?!"  
"Look, you should have realized by NOW that I want you. So just lay back and-"  
"I NEVER SAID _I _WANTED _YOU!"_  
Lucas grabs his head and makes him look him in the eyes. "Do you know how long I've had to pretend to like that girl and just pretend she's you?! I only go out with her because people will think I like you if I don't."  
"And you just expect me to forgive you for all you did to me- OW!" Arin yelps as Lucas bites into his shoulder, drawing blood.  
"I had to shut you up somehow."  
A whimper escapes Arin's lips.  
(As I promised, I won't go into detail of this.)

-Stray Sheep-

Arin walks in to the Stray Sheep shaking and aching all over. He felt like he had just gone to hell and then miraculously came out alive. He sits at an empty table in the corner, maybe where Jonny and the others won't notice him. He doesn't feel like talking to anybody. He simply lays his head down and tries to calm himself. Should he call the police? Men getting raped by other men aren't usually taken seriously.  
_**Things will get better. Climb in through the window to avoid him if you have to... I want to make it all better... But... Stay strong, baby lamb.**_  
__Baby lamb? Arin could swear he's heard that before.  
"Hey, Arin? Are you okay?" It was Jonny.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!"  
"You don't look fine."  
Arin gulps. "My roommate just beat me up pretty badly... I mean, it's nothing I'm not used to."  
"He what?! Arin, why don't you tell somebody?"  
"Because... I'm a male, so I thought I wouldn't be taken seriously."  
"Arin, you have to tell somebody! It won't get any better if you don't do something."  
They sat there for the next few hours, Jonny comforting Arin as best as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

_**You've come. Tonight we visit the Quadrangle. I'm glad you've climbed this high, baby lamb.**_

_Arin steps out into an icy area of blocks. It's freezing cold. A bad time to be wearing only black boxers, huh?_

_ -Skip-_

_"__**You've already made it to the fifth floor. I see you were able to pass the slippery ice. That's good."**_  
___"You could kill us all in an instant, couldn't you Astaroth?"_  
_**"Sorry, baby lamb, but I'm the one asking the questions from here on out."**_  
___Arin nods._  
_**Question six: Have you ever had to ask forgiveness of a former lover?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord that says "No." He's never cheated, or even had a very serious relationship for that matter._  
_**"I see. Now... Things will only get more difficult from this point on. It won't be like the previous stages. And the place you would call "true hell" is coming soon."**_  
___Arin looks down. "Do your worst. I think I've already gone through hell."_  
_ There's a pause filled with tension and so many unspoken words. __**"Baby lamb... He can't hurt you here. This is my domain. I'd never let him even think of touching you."**_  
___Arin nods again. "Thank you."_  
_**"Let's get you to the next stage."**_  
___Arin nods, but he doesn't want to leave yet. He wants to stay right here with Astaroth, where he won't have to worry about whatever the world will try to throw at him next._

_**"That was very impressive."**_  
_** Question seven: The female praying mantis eats the male after mating. How does this make you feel?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord saying, "It makes me nauseous."_  
_**"You're going with that one? Okay. By the way, getting much further won't be easy... Don't give up, baby lamb."**_  
___"Thanks."_  
_**"But I told you, you're about to face true hell. Be careful, okay?"**_  
_ "Okay."_  
_**"I'll take you to the last stage of the night."**_

_ Arin steps out into the last stage of the Quadrangle. Lucas appears from below. Arin feels like throwing up at the sight of his rapist, but he climbs higher anyway._  
_ However, as he is almost there, he falls. He fell. A light appeared in front of him. And then... Then..._

Arin wakes up in his room. He doesn't recall what his dream was about, but he's shaking.

**What could have happened? Arin fell, but didn't die.**


	10. Chapter 10

Arin looks around, feeling slightly confused. He wishes he could remember that dream. He gets this weird feeling that something bad happened.

-Stray Sheep-

He walks up to Jonny's table and sits down. "Hey Jonny."  
"Hey Arin. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I just have this weird feeling in my gut, like something bad happened. I just can't put my finger on it."  
Jonny nods, "Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a feeling."  
"So how have you been doing?"  
"I'm fine... Arin, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."  
"Hm?"  
Jonny sighs and looks down at his hands. "I think maybe Erica was right. Maybe we should give it a try. I'd like to try being in a relationship with you, Arin."  
And then Arin fainted.  
Or at least he felt like he was going to faint.  
"A-Are you sure?"  
"W-Well if you don't want to-"  
"I never said that, but... Well, not many guys would just..."  
Jonny nods. "I understand. So is that a yes or a no?"  
"I-It's a yes..."  
Jonny's smile at that moment was the widest Arin's ever seen it. "I'm glad that's your answer."  
"So there IS a budding romance! I knew it!" Erica said behind the two.  
"Yes, Erica, you were right."  
"So what about your girlfriend, Jonny?" Erica inquired.  
"I broke up with her this morning so I could ask Arin out."  
"Oh. I just realized I never got your name or anything. Sorry, my name's Erica Anderson, but I guess you've already figured that out."  
Arin nods and replies, "M-My name's Arin O'Malley."  
"Aw, you've got a shy one here Jonny. You'd better keep him around."  
"I intend to."  
Jonny walks Arin home that night.  
"Um, Arin... One more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
Jonny leans in and kisses Arin. Arin blushes and kisses back. "I really like you, Arin. I feel like we might have something special."


	11. Chapter 11

_Arin walks out into the clock tower. Something's... Different this time. Astaroth didn't greet him and tell him what area he'd be in tonight._

_-Time skip-_

_He stepped into the confessional, but a different voice... or voices... greeted him. It was like different people with all these different voices were speaking at the same time. It definitely wasn't human._  
_**"Welcome to the Clock Tower."**_  
___"Huh? Where's Astaroth?"_  
_**"He is... Being punished for saving your life last night. Do not worry though. We will allow you to proceed further."**_  
___"He's being punished because of ME?"_  
_**"Of course."**_  
___"Please... I'd do anything to get him back. I don't want him to get punished because I fucked up!" _  
_**"Very well. Answer two questions honestly... And then make it past the next floor, and Astaroth will await you at the next landing."**_  
_** Question eight: Are you developing romantic feelings for Astaroth?**_  
___Arin was taken by surprise. He'd never even thought about his feelings towards Astaroth by himself. _  
_ He pulls the cord that says, "Yes."_  
_**Question nine: Are you also developing romantic feelings for Jonathan Ariga?**_  
___Arin thinks long and hard about it. Finally, he pulls the cord that says, "Yes." It's official. He's falling in love with two different men._  
_**"I sense you're telling me the truth. Very well, complete the next stage and Astaroth will await you at the next landing."**_  
__

___ Arin doesn't even spend any time talking to the other sheep once he reaches the next landing. He just rushes straight to the confessional._  
_**"Hello, baby lamb."**_  
___Arin looks down at his hands. "A-Are you okay? They... It said you were being... P-Punished because of me..."_  
_**"It was worth it. I didn't want you to die. And if I have to, I'll do it again."**_  
___Arin blushes and smiles a bit. "Thanks Astaroth. You really had my back, huh?"_  
_** "Of course. I can't just sit back and watch my baby lamb die."**_  
_**Question ten: Which is worse, lying or being lied to?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord that says, "Lying."_  
_**"Be more careful from now on, baby lamb."**_  
___"I will. I promise."_

_** "Your climbing skills are remarkable, baby lamb."**_  
___"Well, I did promise to be more careful."_  
_**Question eleven: Is it okay to lie if there's no chance you'll be caught?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord saying, "I still can't lie."_  
_**"Are you getting nervous, baby lamb?"**_  
___"A little."_  
_**"Don't be nervous. You'll be okay. I swear on my IMMORTAL LIFE."**_  
___Arin giggles a bit._  
_**"See? You're fine."**_  
___"Okay, I'm ready to go now."_

_Tonight, Arin's father comes from below again. However... Arin has a new method to avoid being scared by bosses. He thinks of Jonny and Astaroth. It's so calming. It's like it's no time until he's at the top._


	12. Chapter 12

Arin wakes up with a smile. Again, he remembers nothing, but something made him pretty happy last night.

-Stray Sheep-

Arin walks into the Stray Sheep and sits at the usual table. Someone comes up and hugs him from behind. "So how have you been? Roommate giving you any more trouble?"  
"No. Actually I snuck in through the window last night."  
"Woah, uh, hey chief, what are you doing there?" Toby asked somewhere behind them. They turned to face Toby, Vincent, and Orlando.  
"Well, I suppose I should tell you that I asked Arin out last night."  
"Oh, so now you have a boyfriend? I don't blame you Jonny; I might have had to switch sides for this little guy myself if you didn't," Orlando said with a wink.  
Arin pouts and blushes while Jonny pulls Arin a bit closer. "Aw, don't try to freak them out Orlando. I think they're cute together." Erica added.  
After a while, Jonny goes off into a conversation with Orlando and Vincent.  
"So you're going out with the boss?" Toby asked, eyes shining.  
"Well, yeah."  
"That's awesome! I'm really happy for you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, of course. I mean, you ARE my best friend!"  
"I-I didn't know we were that close..."  
"Aw, come on! Of course we're best friends!" Toby exclaims with a smile.

Jonny walks Arin home again that night. However, Jonny looks really worn out and tired.  
"J-Jonny, are you okay? You don't seem to be doing so well."  
"Hm? Oh, I'm fine Arin. Don't you worry."  
"Okay... B-But if there's anything I can ever do for you, please tell me."  
Jonny smiles and says, "I'll make sure I do."

**Okay, so I just remembered that I was GOING to make Arin and Toby best friends, since they're the youngest and all. I just forgot to work it into the story. Too bad I didn't get to go into more detail on their friendship.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**You're here. The Spiral Corridor is our location tonight. It is a holy passage to the Cathedral.**_

_-Time skip brought to you by Toby and Arin's best friendship that I forgot to go into detail of-_

_** "I'm glad you've gotten to this level already, baby lamb."**_  
___Arin nods. "Believe me, I'm glad too."_  
_**"Baby lamb, there's something... Personal I'd like to ask you about."**_  
___"Hm?"_  
_**"You're in love with both me and Jonathan. Which would you choose, if you had to decide?"**_  
___"I've never thought about it, to be perfectly honest. I can only visit you through a dream that I can never remember when I wake up, so I figured we could never be together, even if you felt the same way. It feels like I don't get the option of being with you."_  
_**"...For now, let's give you your question and get you to the next stage."**_  
_** Question twelve: Are you more of a sadist or a masochist?**_  
___"Wait, what?"_  
_ Astaroth giggles. __**"Just pick one."**_  
___Arin pulls the cord saying, "Masochist."_  
_ Astaroth giggles once more. __**"So I have myself a masochist?"**_  
___Arin blushes and looks down._  
_**"I'll take you to the next level now."**_

_** "I knew you'd come. I'm not surprised anymore. My baby lamb won't die easily."**_  
_** Question thirteen: Is it acceptable to marry someone based only on wealth or power?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord that says, "No."_  
_**"I see. Let me tell you this: When you pass the next trial, the Cathedral will await you. I must say, you're going to make it, baby lamb. I have faith in you."**_  
___"Good."_  
_**"Remember what I said earlier? That if you reach the holy pinnacle, the path of freedom will be opened to you. If you make it, what kind of freedom would you want?"**_  
___"I... I honestly don't know."_  
_**"I see. Let's hurry, there are still more levels on this floor."**_  
__  
_** "Hello! It seems you've survived, just as I predicted.**_  
___"Hey Astaroth," Arin says with a bright smile._  
_**"Feeling happy?" **_  
___"Actually, yes. I haven't felt this happy in a long time."_  
_**"I see something special in you. You'll definitely reach the top."**_  
___"Thanks. That gives me some real hope."_  
_**Question fourteen: Do you like children?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord that says, "I love them."_  
_**"You've come halfway up this level. After two more trials, it will end. You will then be at the Cathedral."**_  
___"That's great."_

_**"Welcome, baby lamb! I see you've survived! Wow, I actually feel excited. Oh, you're doing amazingly! The next trial will be the last one on this floor."**_  
_** Question fifteen: Would you be able to physically punish someone if you thought it was the right thing to do?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord that says, "No, never."_  
_ Astaroth then replies slowly, __**"So that's it then... That's... My last... One. You're almost there. I have to say goodbye to you here..."**_  
___Arin gets choked up. "So... We'll never speak again?"_  
_**"I... I'm afraid not... Arin, can I tell you something very important, before we part ways?"**_  
___Arin nods. "Tell me anything." This is the first time he's ever called Arin by his name._  
_**"I love you, Arin. I denied it at first, but that's pointless. I have feelings for you."**_  
___Arin looks down immediately. "A-Astaroth, you're going to make me cry..."_  
_**"...I'm going to take you to the last level now. Live, Arin. Please live."**_

_Arin's shadow appears from below..._

Arin wakes up in his room the next morning with tear stains on his face. He'll never speak to Astaroth again...


	14. Chapter 14

Astaroth... OH SHIT, ARIN REMEMBERS. He jumps up out of bed. "Astaroth!" He whispers. He remembers all the nightmares. He's lost Astaroth for good... He didn't... Lose Jonny... Right? He remembered Jonny saying he had weird dreams. And then nobody but a few people made it to the final stage of the Spiral Corridor. Did he lose BOTH of the people he loves?!

-Stray Sheep-

Arin rushes into the bar and up to the Boss. "Hey, um... Did Jonathan Ariga die last night? Is he on the news?"  
"Of course not. Now why would you think that?"  
Arin sighs deeply. "I've been having dreams where I have to climb these blocks. I couldn't remember it, but now I do!" Arin explains it all. "But... You wouldn't believe me, would you?"  
"Oh, I believe you. Stranger things have happened, you know."  
Arin smiles and nods.  
Toby walks up to him later. "Hey Arin. The boss is really tired... So he's not coming today."  
"Okay. You wanna hang out? Have a few drinks?"  
Toby smiles brightly. "Sure. You and I have never really spent time together alone, huh?"  
"Nope. We should start, if we're supposed to be best friends."

"What the hell do you mean, 'YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW?!'" Lucas yelled.  
Arin gulps and takes a deep breath. Just tell him, like Toby told you to.  
_-Flashback-_  
_ "Oh God, Arin... Did he really... Rape you?!" Toby asked._  
_ Arin looks down, tearing up a little. He decided to tell his 'best friend' about this first. He didn't want to put more pressure on the others. He didn't want to drag Toby into it either, but what choice did he have? "Y-Yes..."_  
_ "Well you have to tell him you don't want him! Tell him you're with Jonny!"_  
_ "Okay."_  
_ "Why didn't you tell the Boss about this?"_  
_ "I didn't want to put more weight on his chest. He already seems to be doing pretty badly."_  
_ "You should have told him. The Boss is always talking about you. He feels something for you. He'd do anything for you, and it WOULDN'T be a burden," Toby says with a weak smile._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I-I don't want to go out with you or anything! Please, just leave me alone!" Arin says with the beginnings of tears in his eyes.  
"You know you're making a huge mistake... My parents are rich! I could do anything you want! I could take you anywhere. I could give you money, power, sex... WHATEVER YOU WANT!"  
"L-Lucas please stop! I just want to be with Jonny!"  
Lucas slaps Arin across the face.  
Then he kicked him in the stomach.  
This went on for a couple of hours.

**Just so you know, everyone, this does NOT mean the story is over and that Astaroth is out of the picture.**


	15. Chapter 15

Arin wakes up the next morning feeling well rested for the first time in a week. But it doesn't matter. He'd rather be tired and visit Astaroth at night than be well-rested, but never see him again. Or... well... Hear from him again.  
There's a knock at his door. "Who is it?"  
"It's me, Jonny."  
Arin smiles lightly, and gets up to open the door. "How'd you know where I live?"  
"I came to the campus, and I asked a woman named Ms. Lalonde where your dorm was. She was a bit suspicious, but then she got really excited when I told her my name, and said she was pleased to meet me." Jonny smiles. "Have you been talking about me?"  
Arin blushes. "I _had _to tell Rose. She's like family to me."  
Jonny chuckles and pecks Arin's cheek, making him blush deeper. "God, Arin, you sure can blush."  
And of course, Arin's only reaction is to blush more, making Jonny chuckle again.  
And then this sweet morning becomes a train wreck.  
"So this is the bastard you dumped me for?" An all-too-familiar voice asks behind him.  
Arin turns looks behind Jonny to see Lucas in the doorway. He steps back a bit as Jonny turns around to meet the face of Arin's roommate.  
"And just who are you?" Jonny asks.  
"I'm his roommate, Lucas DeCrane."  
"So you're the one who's been beating Arin?" Jonny says with a glare.  
"We were about to be a happy little couple before you came along, you know."  
"What?" Jonny turns to look at Arin. "Is that true?"  
Arin rapidly shakes his head. "No! He raped me a few nights ago! He's lying."  
Luckily, Jonny believed him. If Arin was lying, he wouldn't be shaking like that, and his eyes wouldn't be filled with terror.  
"You call that a HAPPY COUPLE, you BASTARD?! You're sick! Stay away from Arin, or I'm calling the police!" Jonny shouted.  
"Ha. Fuck the police! I'd rather settle this now." Lucas grabbed Jonny by the neck and began to strangle him.  
_Oh, fuck! What do I do? What do I..._  
_**Arin, you know what you have to do.**_  
___A-Astaroth?_  
_**Let me take over for a moment. I want revenge for what he did to you.**_  
__Arin couldn't control his body all of a sudden, and he blacked out. When he came back to reality a few seconds later, Lucas was lying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a stab wound in his back as Arin held the bloody knife that killed him. Astaroth was gone, and he had just killed his roommate. No, Astaroth had killed his roommate. He couldn't have done it on his own. He would have tried to pull him off until Jonny was... _Thanks Astaroth... Thank you so much. _He simply stood there with a confused expression. He looked at Jonny, who looked back at him with shocked eyes.  
"I... What did..." Arin drops the knife and falls to his knees.  
Jonny grabs Arin's shoulders to steady him. "Come on, Arin. I'll take care of this, you just get out of here. Do you have anything that could prove we didn't murder him without reason of self-defense?"  
"I-I have a security c-camera right there." He points to a camera on the wall.  
"Wait, wouldn't that have proof he raped you as well?"  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Good. We might need proof of that too." Jonny takes Arin's hand and leads him out the door. However, a large area of blocks is outside the door.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Lucas shouts from below. A giant, undead version of Lucas appears from below. He has razor sharp teeth and long claws.  
**"Hurry up, Arin! You have to start climbing."**

Arin wakes up once more. He climbed the Cathedral.  
"Arin, are you okay? You were thrashing around in your sleep." Jonny said with a concerned face.  
"I'm okay."  
"Arin, listen... The police came and took away your roommate. Toby told me what you told him. I wish you'd have told me sooner, but I called the police."  
Arin breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Jonny."  
Jonny leans in and kisses Arin. "Arin, please, tell me if you ever need me, and I'll be there. We have to learn to talk things out if we're going to make this work, okay?"  
Arin nods.  
"I need to talk to you about something else. You know those dreams we've been having?"  
"Yes, but I remember them now."  
Jonny gasps a bit. "You mean you remembered them too?!"  
"Y-Yeah... So you know... That those dreams really were a curse...?"  
Jonny nods. Then his face changes to an inquisitive expression. "Arin... The baby lamb in the dreams... That was you, wasn't it?"  
Arin slightly flinches at the words, 'baby lamb.' Then he nods.  
"So you were the one the guy in the confessional was talking about? He kept talking about a 'small, cute baby lamb that was going to outclimb us all.'"  
Arin blushes a bit, then replies, "Yes. I guess I made a friend, huh?"  
Jonny chuckles. "You know, I think he was in love with you, you know? The way he talked about you... And then he started talking to me like I was annoying him. And he muttered something about, 'Why does Arin love us both?! He's mine. All mine.' Arin, were you in love with both me AND him?"  
Arin nods. "Well, I'm not going to lie; Yes. I love... Loved... You both... A-Are you mad?"  
Jonny chuckles once more. "I'm not mad. I know how confusing love is."

That night, Arin, Vincent, Erica, and the Boss were the only ones left at the bar.  
Vincent sighs. "Arin... Do you think I'm going crazy?"  
"Crazy? No. However, you need to calm down a bit and think back. Try to think of anyone else who might have seen this girl you cheated with."  
Vincent thinks for a minute and then looks like he has a revelation.

"Please, man! Just tell me that you saw her!" Vincent shouts at Boss.  
"Very well... If you must persist. I did indeed see her. She was blonde, wearing a provocative white dress, like lingerie..."  
Vincent calms down and Boss says some odd things about the girl not being from this realm, and nightmares. Vincent and Boss go into a fierce arguement over the nightmares, while Arin sits at the sidelines, keeping his cool listening for any valuable information. (A/N: I'm not going to give all details of the conversation because this is ARIN'S story, not Vincent's. And if you're reading this, you're pretty much already expectedto know what happened to Vincent, and why read conversations you've already heard?)  
As Vincent puts a sharp object in front of Boss, ready to kill him, Jonny, Toby, and Orlando walk in.  
"Hey, we were worried, so we came back." Orlando explained.  
"...H-Hey, something happen?" Jonny asked nervously when he saw Vincent.  
"Sorry, I uh... I haven't finished my chat with him yet." Vincent said casually.  
"No, Vincent. We need to fill them in on this," Arin reasoned. "Thomas, take off your sunglasses please."  
"But..."  
"Take them off, now," Arin stated in a more authorative tone.  
Thomas Mutton removed his glasses and the others gasped in surprise.  
"Wh-What the hell is that?!" Orlando yelled. (A/N: I know this isn't canon, but Arin is more level-headed and, in my opinion, more reasonable than Vincent. So I think he would be more likely to let them know what's going on. Or perhaps I just feel that Arin would want to be more trusting of his friends than that.)  
Thomas explains to them what he told Vincent, Arin, and Erica.  
"But that's... That's impossible." Jonny said.  
"And if I'm still alive tomorrow, the dreams end and you grant me my wish." Vincent says.  
"Tonight's dream will be the last, whether you win or lose."  
"Not just for me. For everyone else too. It ends tonight."  
"Very well."  
"And I want to try as well. It'll increase the odds of ending the nightmare for everyone else. And I get a wish of mine granted as well." Arin said.  
"Arin, I don't want you to risk dying." Jonny said.  
"And I don't want you to fall and die. I want us to have the best chance of winning we possibly can. Plus, I have a wish too."  
Jonny nods in understanding.  
"Very well. Your terms will be met."  
The group goes to their usual table, but Jonny pulls Arin to another table. "Hey, where are you going?" Toby asks.  
"I... I just want to have him to myself tonight," Jonny explains.

Jonny and Arin sit at their own table. "So..."  
Jonny sighs. "I want to have some time with you, in case..."  
Arin's gaze softens. "Jonny, I'll be fine. I promise."  
"Please, Arin... Don't just throw around promises. I want you to be alive and well tomorrow... But what if you're not? What if I lose you?" Jonny asks, his voice cracking slightly.  
"Then I'll go ahead and say this: I love you. I want us to have a future together, and we will."  
"Arin... Before you go to sleep tonight... Make a choice. I want you to choose me... Or 'Astaroth.' If he can grant any wish, he could make it where you could be with him. If you choose the other man, I'll be fine. If he's what makes you happy, please choose him. If I'm the one that makes you happy, then I'll welcome you back with open arms."  
Arin nods and answers, "I'll make my choice. I promise that too."

-Nightmare-

_Arin steps out into the first stage of the Empireo._  
_**"C'mon Arin, the night isn't getting any younger, and I'm eager to see your victory."**_

__**"Not bad, but this is just the beginning. It would be boring for you to die now. Well, give it your best shot." **_The voice of Mutton said._  
_ Arin steps into the confessional. This place is starting to feel like home to him. He missed it, and the person that always greets him._  
_**"I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd make it here, baby lamb. This is Heaven, even higher than the Cathedral. So did you make the choice of me or Jonny?"**_  
___"I've chosen, but you'll have to wait until the end of this for my answer. It's a surprise."_  
_**"Aw. Fine. Let's get on with the question."**_  
_** First question to freedom: Are you prepared to risk your life to set things right?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord that says, "Yes."_  
_**"You're brave. Be prepared, sweet lamb. You're challenging HIM. We'll talk further on at the next landing."**_  
__  
___Arin once again enters the confessional after getting past the next stage of the Empireo._  
_**"You made it through that most difficult of stages. I'm glad for you. I adore the fight in you. Before we continue, answer my next question."**_  
_** Second question to freedom: Do you want a peaceful life?**_  
___Arin pulls the cord saying, "Yes."_

_ Once again Arin enters the confessional after the third stage._  
_**"Good, Arin. The way you climb is a work of art, and so are you. There is no correct or incorrect answer to my next question, so here it is."**_  
_** Third question to freedom: Do you wish for the excitement of chaos? **_  
___Arin thinks long and hard. Yes, he loves peace... *He smirks.* But peace can get boring from time to time. (A/N: Hm? Did we just see a darker side of Arin?)_  
_ Arin pulls the cord saying, "Yes."_  
_**"Oh? I didn't expect that one. I like the way you think. This is the midway point here in Heaven. Let's take you to the next trial." **_

___And again Arin enters the confessional._  
_**"It's entertaining to watch someone you love become a legend. First, I have to praise you for having survived... And for stealing my heart. Neither is an easy feat."**_  
___Arin looks down with a shy smile and blushes. _  
_**"I'll tell you right now, Arin. I love you. You're the only one I truly love. If you chose Jonny... I won't be completely comfortable, but your choice is your choice. If he makes you happier, I'll let you go. But if you chose me, be prepared to be loyal to me for the rest of the immortal life I will give you."**_  
___Arin nods._  
_**Final question to freedom: Are you ready to make a life-changing decision?**_  
___Arin immediately pulls the cord that says, "Yes."_  
_**"Alright. Everything is prepared now. I can finally guide you to the stage where you'll fight him. Please be careful."**_  
___Astaroth explains about Mutton and then Arin is off to the next stage._

**Starting to lose your nerve? Hahaha, hello there. We meet again. I didn't think you'd actually make it here. That was a marvel to watch. Well... It seems the others were altogether too easy on you. So for tonight's extravaganza, I shall deal with you personally.**  
_The voice was Mutton, floating on a chair, holding a gun._  
_ "You remember our deal, right?"_  
**As I said, you have nothing to be concerned with. After all, tonight you'll be dining on my "Mutton Special." It's a pity, but try not to get too worked up about it. **  
_"Shut up. Let's get this done already."_

_ Arin makes it past Mutton's first challenge. But Dumuzid isn't done yet._  
_ Arin steps into the confessional for one last time._  
_**"You're finally here. Above this place is a path that reaches to the heavens. You've finally appeared. A man with potential. After this is the final trial. Let's go."**_

___Arin makes it to the top of the final trial. _  
**Very well, Arin. Vincent already made it to the top. What is your wish?**  
_"My wish is..."_

**Cliffhanger.**  
** Well, I've decided to make an ending for both Jonny and Astaroth. Even if you just want to read the one about Astaroth by the way, you might still want to read Jonny's ending, because that ending reveals a couple of personal things about Arin, and it's really happy.**  
** So Jonny is still worrying about Arin, and Astaroth sounds like he's already building their love nest in hell. (Or, by my religious beliefs it would be the Underworld, but we're not here to talk about me worshipping a Greek God.)**  
** And I suppose this whole thing has been an AU where Astaroth and Ishtar are two different people. Or two different gods? Or one's a demon and one's a god? Fuck, I don't know.**  
** And even after the endings, THERE WILL BE MORE! There will be two lemons; one for Jonny, the other for Astaroth. Then there will be an extended ending for each, where their futures together are shown. Well, you'll just have to wait.**


	16. End: Jonny

**Jonny's ending**

_"My wish is to have a peaceful life with Jonny. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."_  
**Very well, it is done. But please, explain to Astaroth why you chose Jonny.**  
_**"So?"**_  
___"Astaroth... I want to have a peaceful, mortal life with Jonny. I'm sorry."_  
_**"Don't be sorry, Arin. I told you I love you, but I'm willing to give you the life you want."**_

__Arin wakes up. It's morning.  
There's a small knock on the door. "Arin... Are you okay?" It's Jonny.  
Arin rushes to the door and opens it. He throws himself into Jonny's arms. "I missed you. It feels like it's been a long time since I last saw you."  
Jonny smiles and hugs Arin back, breathing in his scent. "I love you so much. I was so afraid you'd... So who did you choose?"  
"You, of course."  
Jonny chuckles. "I'm glad. I would've missed you if you went to the Underworld."  
"I would've missed you too."

Arin and Jonny walk to the Stray Sheep together. They join their friends at the usual table.  
"Glad you're okay! I thought I'd lose my best friend!" Toby exclaimed.  
"Yeah, we were all worried," Orlando said.  
The Boss walks up to the table. "Oh, Arin? There's a young woman here to see you."  
'Don't let it be Cindy...' Arin thought.  
"Hey bro. How's college been treating you?"  
Arin breathes a sigh of relief. A tall girl with long honey-colored hair, and his blue-violet eyes walks up to the table. "Oh, hey. Guys, this is my twin sister, April." And another, shorter young woman walks up behind her with short black hair and green-gold eyes. "And this is her girlfriend, Carrie."  
"Woah, I didn't know you had a twin sister!" Toby said.  
Jonny stands up and shakes her hand. "Pleased to meet you."  
"April, this is my... My boyfriend, Jonny Ariga."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you too, but I have a couple of private messages for Arin. Is it okay if I borrow my brother for a second?"  
"Of course."  
They walk off to another table. "So, Arin... Dad called me... And he said he's decided he's willing to accept us. He was crying on the phone and he said he'd like to see us again soon. Do you think..."  
"...He could mean it?" Arin finished.  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe."  
"And I also have another message from... The ex boyfriend."  
"THE ex boyfriend... You mean him?" Arin asked in shock.  
April nods. "He says he wants to give it another go with you. He said he'd like to have a future together."  
"Well, tell him I already have a future with another amazing man."  
The ex they're talking about is the only serious relationship Arin's ever had. They were in love. They told each other everything, they spent most of their time together, they picked each other up when life had beaten them down, and they'd poured their very souls into each other. But then his ex had fallen in love with a girl and left Arin to cry himself to sleep for over a year. They had been together two years, and then his ex had ripped away all the goodness, the love, the faith, and the beauty that he had used to stitch Arin back together. And then Arin was worse off than before.  
April nods. "Well, then I need to go now. Take care."

Jonny leads Arin into his room. "This is my bedroom."  
Arin nods. "Do you really want me to move in with you?"  
"Of course."  
Arin smiles and says, "Well, I'm glad."  
Jonny leans in and kisses Arin lightly. "I'm so happy I met you."  
"I am too."  
Jonny kisses him again, but with more passion.  
"I love you, Arin." Jonny says, kissing Arin deeply.  
"I love you, too," Arin gasps.

**Well, this is going to turn into a lemon, if you can't tell.**


	17. End: Astaroth

**Astaroth's ending**

_"My wish is to be with Astaroth."_

Arin wakes up and opens the door. Jonny's waiting for him outside. "Arin! I'm glad you're okay."  
Arin smiles shyly and replies, "C'mon... Don't you have any faith in me?"  
"Sorry," Jonny says with a chuckle. "Um, so who did you choose?"  
"I... I chose Astaroth. I just... I'm really close to him. Please understand."  
"It's okay, Arin. I understand. If you love him, I'll let you go."  
Arin nods. "Um, I have to get to the Stray Sheep. Y'know, I have to talk to Boss and all."  
"Okay. Take care."

Arin rushes into the Stray Sheep. "Boss, is Astaroth-"  
"He's not here, Arin. It's early morning. But I see you're excited. Should I have him meet you here?"  
"No. I'd rather see him in private."  
"Then shall I send him to your dorm room?"  
Arin nods and replies, "That's fine."  
"Very well. He'll come to your dorm room tonight. Would you like a drink?"  
"Sure. A double sour apple martini please. But I'd like it in a tall glass instead of a martini glass."  
"So you want a larger amount."  
"Actually, I just don't want to look too feminine in public."  
Boss chuckles and mixes Arin's drink. "Sometimes I can see why Astaroth loves you so much. He seems to have something for cute things."  
"You did not just flirt with me."  
Boss chuckles again. "No, you're a bit too innocent for my taste."  
Arin drinks his martini in silence until Toby runs up to him. "Arin, you're okay! Jonny said you'd be here."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for tonight."  
"Oh, so you picked the other guy?"  
"Well, yeah. I love Jonny too, but I feel something special around Astaroth."  
"So he's your 'soulmate?!' That's so awesome!" Toby said excitedly.  
"Yeah, I fell in love with the Crowned Prince of Hell... Just getting used to saying that."  
"If he's the Crowned Prince of Hell, what does that make you? The princess?" They both laughed at that.  
"Hey, Toby, do you wanna walk around town with me? It would really help pass the time. We could go to the movie theater. I have money."  
"Sure! What'dya wanna see?"  
"A horror movie. I love horror movies."

Arin comes home that night after a day with Toby. Okay, so all he has to do now is wait. He grabs a novel to pass the time until Astaroth is here.

It's midnight and he's still waiting. Maybe Astaroth really isn't that interested in him. Should he have picked Jonny?  
Right as he's contemplating his choice, there's a knock at his door. He rushes to the door and flings it open. Standing there is a man that looks to be in his early twenties, with blond hair so light it's almost white, pale skin, and goregeous red eyes Arin remembers from his dream. He's a few inches taller than Arin, but the two features that stand out the most are two pointed horns on the top of his head and a long slender tail.  
"Astaroth...?"  
** "Who else would I be?"** The blond answered with a smirk.  
Arin flings himself into Astaroth's arms, and the other male returns his embrace.  
"I was scared you might not come."  
** "Of course I'd come. I love you too much to ditch you."**  
Arin simply stares into his eyes for a while, then examines every feature of his face and runs his eyes quickly over his body.  
** "Arin, what are you doing?"**  
"Sorry. It's just that I've never seen you in person, you know."  
Astaroth smirks and pulls Arin closer, putting his thumb under Arin's chin to make him look into his eyes. **"You're even more beautiful in person."**  
Arin blushes. "Th-Thanks."  
** "So would you like to see more of me?"**

**Well I think you can guess where this is going.**


	18. Lemon: Jonny

**So here is the chapter where Arin and Jonny have their first time. This is the first lemon I've ever written, so go easy on me. It's making me just a bit uncomfortable.**

Jonny licks Arin's lips, asking for entrance. Arin parts his lips to allow Jonny to slip his tongue in. Their tongues lock in a battle of dominance, which Jonny easily wins.  
Jonny pushes Arin back onto his bed and crawls on top of him, bringing their lips together one more time before kissing down to his collarbone, making Arin gasp. He licks the shell of Arin's ear, and bites on his earlobe, moans emitting from Arin.  
Jonny sheds his coat and removes his shirt. "Arin, is it okay...?" He whispers, tugging at Arin's shirt. Arin nods, and Jonny slowly removes his shirt. Then he goes down to latch onto one of Arin's pert, pink buds.  
Arin moans in pleasure, and he realizes Jonny is getting harder. Arin rubs his knee into Jonny's arousal. Jonny gasps and then goes down to undo and remove Arin's pants. Then he removes Arin's underwear, freeing his member.  
Arin gasps as Jonny strokes his member faster and faster. "Aah!"  
Jonny abrubtly stops and puts three fingers to Arin's mouth. Arin sucks the fingers, making sure they're wet. Jonny pulls them out of Arin's mouth and pushes one into Arin's entrance, earning a loud gasp from the smaller male.  
Jonny moves the finger slowly, then inserts a second finger. Arin hisses in slight pain. Once Arin is used to it, Jonny inserts the third finger, and stretches Arin. He then pulls the fingers out and removes his own pants and underwear.  
He positions Arin and asks, "Are you ready?" Arin nods and Jonny pushes in. Arin clinches his teeth to keep from screaming and whimpers slightly. Jonny waits for Arin to get used to the feeling, then begins to slowly thrust in and out.  
"Ah~! Please... F-Faster!"  
Jonny complies and thrusts faster, making Arin scream out in pleasure. The two reach their climax together, and they pull apart, panting. "I love you so much, Arin." Jonny whispers, kissing Arin's forehead.  
"I love you too."

**So did I fuck up, or did I do okay?**


	19. Lemon: Astaroth

**And here is the lemon between Arin and Astaroth. I have a bit more confidence with this one.**

"Y-Yes..." Arin replies.  
**"Good, I've been itching to make you mine," **Astaroth growls in Arin's ear. He throws Arin onto the bed and climbs on top of him. He lightly kisses Arin's neck, making him emit a small gasp. **"So do you want me to be gentle, or rough?" **He then bites down on Arin's neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving a hickey, making Arin emit a series of excited, pleasured moans.  
**"I'm guessing rough."**  
Giving the hickey one last lick, he removes Arin's shirt and lightly licks a pink bud, teasing it. He lightly runs his tongue over it again, making Arin shiver with anticipation. Deciding Arin has had enough teasing, he bites down on the bud, nibbling and sucking. Arin emits a loud gasp, and moans in pleasure.  
Astaroth removes his own shirt. **"Like what you see, Arin?"**  
Arin nods, and Astaroth chuckles. He kisses Arin, then removes both their pants and underwear. Astaroth puts three fingers to Arin's lips, and Arin sucks them, making sure they're wet enough.  
Astaroth pulls his fingers back and pushes one into Arin's entrance, earning a surprised gasp. Once Arin gets used to the feeling, he puts the other two fingers inside him. He stretches him, then pulls the fingers out. Arin whimpers slightly, as he was starting to get used to the feeling.  
Astaroth positions himself at Arin's entrance and pushes in. Tears prick at the corners of Arin's eyes. Once Arin is used to his size, Astaroth begins thrusting at a steady pace.  
"H-Harder! F-Faster! Please..." Arin moans out.  
Astaroth complies to his wishes, and Arin screams out in pleasure. Arin's nails are raking down Astaroth's back, leaving proof that he's Arin's one and only, and Arin is his. Astaroth flips them, so that Arin is on top. Arin lifts himself up, and brings himself back down repeatedly, riding Astaroth's shaft.  
Soon Arin feels a hot load shoot into him, and he himself finishes.  
Astaroth covers his neck and face with kisses of appreciation, and lays Arin down beside him. **"My beautiful Arin... Tomorrow, I'll show you our new home in the Underworld."**

** So how did I do on this one?**


	20. Extended End: Jonny

**Jonny's Ending Extended**  
** This is basically just showing important points in Jonny and Arin's future relationship.**

** Three months into the future...**

Arin gulps and knocks on the door of his parent's home.  
"It'll be okay, Arin. What's the worst he can say?" Jonny said with an encouraging smile. Three months ago, Arin had moved in with Jonathan Ariga. So Arin had decided he'd like for Jonny to meet his parents.  
His mother opened the door and smiled brightly. "Arin! How have you been, sweetie? Oh, and who's this?"  
"This is Jonny. He's my boyfriend. I wanted to bring him to meet you."  
"Okay, let me go get your father. He said he wanted to meet your next boyfriend."  
Arin takes a deep breath when his mother disappears inside. Jonny mouths, "It'll be okay."  
Arin's father appears from inside, and Arin holds his breath again. His father smiles and says, "Hey Arin. So is this Jonny?"  
Arin smiles back and Jonny introduces himself. Yeah, it'll be fine.

**Four years later...**

A twenty-four-year-old Arin sits at the usual table in the Stray Sheep, typing away at a laptop, looking at the website of an adoption agency. "What about this one? He looks adorable!"  
Jonny chuckles and fiddles with the engagment ring on Arin's finger. "Let's wait until after our marriage to officially adopt a baby."  
Arin sighs happily. "Okay, fine."  
"So you two are gonna get a baby, huh?" Orlando interrupted.  
"Yeah, so?" Jonny replied.  
"Nothing. It's just... how long has it been since you two started going out?"  
"It's been four years. I kept track!" Tobt interrupted.  
"Woah. Four years already." Vincent said.  
"So you'll be married in what, two weeks?" Orlando asked.  
"Yeah." Jonny said, putting his arm around Arin.

**Two years later...**

Arin sits on the back porch of the house that belongs to Jonny, Damian, and him. Damian is playing in the back yard with his 'Uncle' Toby, while Arin reads a novel, sitting in Jonny's lap. Orlando, Vincent, and Katherine sit at a picnic table, talking about memories from when they were in school.  
"Mommy, can I have juice?" Damian asks Arin.  
Orlando chuckles and says, "He still calls you mommy?"

**Haha. Mommy Arin. Well, I hope you enjoyed Arin O'Malley's tale. I'll miss writing this, and reading your reviews. But I am about to write another story for a movie, so maybe that will fill the void.**


	21. Extended end: Astaroth

**Astaroth's extended end**

**A year into the future...**

Arin sits beside Astaroth on a black throne, curled up against him as other male demons admire him. One gets too close to Arin and Astaroth kicks him away. **"Can't you see he's mine?" **Astaroth growls angrily.  
**"Astaroth, don't get too mad. They're just jealous of you," **Arin says sweetly, tracing patterns on his mate's chest with his fingertips.  
**"They may be, but that doesn't mean I have any intention of sharing you," **Astaroth growls, planting rough, possessive kisses on Arin's neck and lips.  
**"Ah~ Astaroth, not in front of everybody," **Arin coos.  
**"Why not? They have to learn someway just who you belong to."**  
Arin's new demon tail entwines with Astaroth's. **"Well... I guess when you put it that way..."**

**Two more years later...**  
**(Warning: M-PREG. It's quite... odd... *coughNiceGoingAstarothcough*)**

** "Astaroth! Baby, I need to ask you something!" **Arin says pleadingly.  
**"Yes, Arin?"**  
Arin rubs his stomach. **"I've been feeling weird lately. Can... Um... Can male demons be pregnant?"**  
** "Of course. If I say they can."**  
** "Did you impregnate me?"**  
Astaroth nods slyly.  
**"Why?"**  
** "Hey, you were the one who said it might be nice to raise a kid."**

**A year later...**

Arin holds his three-month-old son Damian close to him. Astaroth-the father of his child-sits beside him on their throne, looking from his mate to his son. **"Both of you are so beautiful." **Astaroth says.  
Arin kisses his infant's forehead lovingly, as Astaroth holds him close.

**That ended WAY fucking cuter than I first intended. I hope you enjoyed Arin O'Malley's tale. I'll miss writing it, but I have to move on in life. I'll miss my awesome reviewers, too. Bye.**


	22. Important Author's Note

Soooo... I was wondering if anyone MIGHT like for me to write a sequel about Damian. And if I do, which Damian should I write about? Jonny and Arin's adoptive son, or Astaroth and Arin's biological born-by-m-preg son.  
I already have a feeling it would be the later.


End file.
